NOCHES DE PRIMAVERA
by yukiothedevil
Summary: La primavera llego a Luna Nova,una epoca donde los sentimientos e impulsos te llevan a hacer las cosas que siempre quisiste,Akko descubrira las cosas que Diana siempre deseo hacer con ella,de una manera bastante placentera para ambas... si quieren mas capis avisen ;)
1. Akko y Diana

Era una noche de primavera en Luna Nova.

eran pasadas las 10 Pm,por lo tanto,la mayoria de estudiantes y maestros se encontraban descansando en sus habitaciones.

nada podia perturbar esa paz que se respiraba en los pasillos,nada,excepto ciertos sonidos que se escuchaban en una habitación en particular,para ser mas especifico la habitación de Diana Cavendish ,la estrella de Luna Nova.

Normalmente no habría muchos problemas,pero el sentido de lo que se oía podía despertar la imaginación de cualquier persona sobre lo que ocurría allí...

-ahh...Di-Diana...espe—AHH!-

-que ocurre,Akko? Creí que dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera?-decía la Cavendish con una sonrisa.

-lo se,pero...AH!-.

Akko seguía gimiendo,entregándose al placer que le entregaban los dedos de Diana en su interior.

Ambas se encontraban en la cama acostadas,Akko se encontraba entre las piernas de Diana dandole la espalda,solo llevando sus bragas,que para ese punto ya se encontraban empapadas por sus propios fluidos,Diana por otra parte se encontraba con su sujetador negro y bragas a juego,mientras que con una mano acariciaba el pecho izquierdo de Akko,y con la otra la masturbaba colocando un par de dedos dentro de la misma.

-Diana!...ya casi...AH!-.

-ooh...ya vas a correrte de nuevo?-dijo diana moviendo sus dedos cada vez mas rápido mientra masajeaba el seno de Akko-eres muy lujuriosa,mi Akko...je je..-decia con un poco de sadismo en su voz.

-es que!...tus dedos se sienten muy bien!..AH! Mas rápido,Diana!-Akko rogaba por mas,sentía que si no acababa pronto se volvería loca.

-"mas rápido"que?!-apretó sus dedos un poco mas al fondo y pellizco el seno de Akko,con un poco de fuerza.-que quieres que haga?-.

-mueve...!mueve tus dedos mas rápido en mi interior!-decía Akko avergonzada y con una cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-eres hermosa cuando ruegas por mas-entonces diana empezó a acelerar la velocidad de su mano,y agregando un tercer dedo al interior-aquí voy Akko!vente en mis manos!-.

-AHH! Diana!...ya casi...AHHHH!-Akko se vino en un gran y violento orgasmo que mojo las sabanas de la cama,Akko estaba exhausta,su boca tenia la lengua un poco afuera mientra un poco de saliva salia de entre sus labios.

-eso fue hermoso Akko! Je je- Diana giro un poco el rostro de Akko para besarlo apasionadamente,jugando con sus lenguas,Akko aun no se había recuperado de los espasmos y mas liquido salia del interior de su intimidad,sin dudas lo había disfrutado,le asustaba un poco cuando Diana se ponía dominante pero a la vez le encantaban esas sensaciones placenteras que solo ella le podía dar.

-te amo...-alcanzo a decir Akko terminando el beso para respirar y recuperándose un poco,se movió lo suficiente para dejar su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de diana.

Diana saco su mano de la zona intima de Akko,y viendo como estos estaban empapados por los jugos de su novia,se los llevo a la boca,saboreando cada uno,probando el sabor de Akko,no era la primera vez que lo hacia,aun así le encantaba,sabiendo que venia de la persona que amaba.

Akko vio a diana saboreando sus dedos,y un sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas-por favor,no hagas eso...! es vergonzoso...-.

-por que?es deliciosos y lo mejor,proviene de ti-al decir esto,Diana se acerca al rostro de Akko dándole un simple beso,pero lleno de amor-hablando de eso..aun quiero mas de este sabor!-entonces diana se coloco entre las piernas de Akko,para impresión de esta ultima.

-Diana?que haces? AH!-.

Rápidamente deslizo la ropa interior empapada de Akko,y se la llevo a la nariz-Ahhh...la esencia de Akko,me vuelve loca...!-después de olfatear unos segundos mas las bragas,Diana ataco ferozmente con su boca la zona intima de Akko.

Lamia,saboreaba,la penetraba con su lengua,mordisqueaba los alrededores,saboreando cada rincón de la vagina de Akko,mientras esta gemía sin control y con una respiración agitada,esto solo hizo encender aun mas a Diana,que empezó a auto complacerse mientras seguía devorando la vagina de Akko.

-AHH! Diana!...mas!mas rápido!-Akko gemía sin control,ya no le importaba su vergüenza,solo quería sentir ese placer,de ser tomada por Diana- lameme mas fuerte!-.

Diana al oír esto decidió atacar por completo el clítoris de Akko,succionandolo,incluso lo mordía,esto le dolía un poco a Akko pero el placer que le daba superaba el dolor.

-Diana!voy a venirme!...voy a venirme en tu boca!-.

-hazlo Akko,dame toda tu esencia!deseo mas!-diana empezó a mordisquear la vagina completa de Akko con gran habilidad,mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano en su propia intimidad,de la cual salían comenzaban a salir algunos chorros del mismo.

-AHHH!..Diana!DIANA!-

-Akko!...Akko!-

Akko acabo furiosamente en el rostro de Diana,mientras que ella,llego a su orgasmo por su propia mano,Diana limpiaba el liquido del cuerpo de Akko con su lengua,mientras que esta ultima se desplomo en la cama,exhausta y con la respiración agitada,sin dudas,Diana sabia como complacerla.

-te gustaron mis habilidades,Akko?-decía diana con cierto orgullo en su voz.

-era de esperar de Diana...siempre presumiendo...jeje- dijo Akko bromeando-pero me encanto...mucho...- sonrojandose mientras decía esto.

-perfecto...por que ahora te toca a TI hacerme sentir Diana con una sonrisa.

La Cavendish empezó a quitarse su sujetador y sus bragas igual de mojadas que las de Akko,aprovechando que esta ultima estaba recostada,Diana se subió encima y colocando su vagina en el rostro de Akko le dijo...

-Vamos mi querida Akko,la noche aun es joven...-diciendo esto Diana sonreía mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Desde la perspectiva de Akko no se podía ver mas sexy y erótico,y como si fuera arte de magia,recupero su energía,colocando sus manos en las bien formadas nalgas de Diana,Akko empezó a repetir lo mismo que Diana le había hecho.

-AHH! Akko...! así!..Ah!...usa tu pervertida boca en mi mojada intimidad!...AH!..esta sera una larga noche,jeje!...ah..-.

el resto de los sucesos,pues...dejemoslo a su imaginación...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana unas desnudas Akko y Diana despertaban entre las sabanas.

-buenas días,Akko..-una sonrojada pero feliz Diana saludaba a su pareja,al despertar y recordar todo lo que paso la noche anterior.

-buenos días,Diana - Akko igual de contenta regresaba el saludo de su pareja.

Todo parecía perfecto en esa mañana...hasta que Diana recordó que aun ese día tenían clases,con pánico reviso la hora de su reloj de mesa y aterrada por la hora,salto de la cama.

-Akko!rápido!vístete y vete a tu habitación a prepararte!-con pánico en su voz Diana empezó a buscar algo de ropa para cubrir su desnudez y la de su novia.

-cual es el apuro?aun hay algo de tiempo para las clases...-dijo Akko completamente desnuda levantándose.

-no lo entiendes!a esta hora!los días de clase...!ah!-

Diana no pudo acabar su frase por el ruido de su puerta abriéndose,dejando pasar a Hannah y Barbara.

-Diana?estas despierta?hemos venido a recoger...te..-.

Diana,Akko y el par que acababa de entrar,todas se quedaron congeladas en su lugar,sin mover un musculo.

Hannah y Barbara,empezaron a procesar lentamente lo que estaban viendo,Akko completamente desnuda en la cama de su amiga Diana,su amiga Diana también desnuda a un lado de la cama,unas extrañas manchas húmedas en la alfombra cerca de la cama,y ropa interior colgando de una silla,solo había un posible reacción a todo esto.

-AHHHHHH!-gritaron el par,antes de terminar desmayadas en el suelo,por el shock.

-bueno...creo que yo mejor me voy...nos vemos,Diana...-decía Akko usando un hechizo de invisibilidad saliendo de la habitación,dejando solo a Diana,pensando como explicarles a sus amigas lo que vieron,cuando despierten...

sip,otro día de rarezas y eventos extraños en la Primavera de Luna Nova...

FIN.


	2. visita de Croix

Noches de primavera capitulo 2: Croix y Ursula/Chariot

Croix caminaba por los pasillos de Luna Nova,ya era una costumbre verla por la escuela a pesar de ya no dar clases en ella,ademas,varias alumnas la saludaban en su recorrido,ya que en el poco tiempo que estuvo como profesora se hizo bastante popular entre las alumnas,algunas la miraban con admiración y otras con ciertas miradas de doncella enamorada,esperando que ella volteé para sonreirles,aun así,Croix las complacía con una de esas sonrisas o incluso un guiño.

luego de "complacer" a sus "fans" Croix siguió su camino hacia la habitación de Ursula/Chariot,ella se había dado a la tarea de buscar la cura para el polen de Wagandea,que había afectado a su amiga de la infancia,algo que aun no lograba del todo,pero que aun así,seguia avanzando bastante en ello,y quería contarle esto a Chariot,ademas de que personalmente quería volver a verse con la que fue su mejor amiga y con quien compartió bastantes momentos de su vida.

Al llegar a la torre donde vivía Chariot,Croix se detuvo un segundo,su nerviosismo por verla le jugaban una mala pasada,aun así,decidió tocar la puerta de madera,esperando que Chariot conteste.

-voy!-se escucho desde dentro de la habitación,y la puerta se abrió revelando a una Chariot con su túnica de profesora-ah,Croix?! No esperaba verte! Por favor pasa- Chariot se movió a un lado permitiendo el paso a Croix hacia dentro del cuarto

-lamento la intromisión,debi avisarte que venia-dijo Croix ingresando.

-no te preocupes,te ofresco algo de tomar?que te trae aquí?-respondio,dandole una taza de café a Croix

-quería decirte que eh estado avanzando en la búsqueda de la cura del polen,en un par de meses podrias volver a volar en tu unos cuantos sorbos a su café

-en serio?!-hablo emocionada Chariot-eso es grandioso!te lo agradesco mucho Croix!-dijo dándole un abrazo inesperado.

La accion de Chariot tomo por sorpresa a Croix,que casi termina tirando la taza de café,por suerte esta ya estaba casi vacía,asi que solo la dejo en la mesa que tenia a un lado.

Chariot al darse cuenta lo que había hecho se alejo rapidamente de su querida amiga,la emocion del momento le había ganado,ahora se encontraba un poco sorojada por lo que hizo.

-Ah! Lo-lo siento Croix!,es solo que la noticia me emociono un poco y...y..!-.

-jaja,tranquila lo entiendo,no te preocupes-dijo tranquilamente Croix,aunque,aun así,habia disfrutado el gesto de la pelirroja,viniendoles recuerdos de cuando ambas eran jóvenes.

-recuerdas esa epoca cuando estudiábamos en la academia?solias hacer eso bastante seguido,cada vez que no entendias algo de las clases,y yo te explicaba,me agradecias de una manera similar a lo de ahora...-hablo con nostalgia,mirando directamente a Chariot.

-si,lo recuerdo,fue una epoca muy divertida,aunque eramos muy diferentes a como somos ahora-dijo Chariot sonriendo.

-es cierto,incluso recuerdo que en vez de darme abrazos,solias besarme,tambien recuerdas eso?-le dijo Croix,sonriendole picaramete a Chariot

-Ah!eso era...!era mas joven! Y tu..! ah...-balbuceaba Chariot con su cara tan roja como su cabello.

-ohhh...asi que lo recuerdas-

Croix se fue acercando poco a poco a donde se encontraba parada Chariot,a cada paso que daba la peliroja retrocedia.

-dime Chariot,te gustaria revivir esos recuerdos tambien?-Croix acorralo a Chariot contra la pared,acercando su rostro al de Chariot,con sus ojos mirando directamente a los labios de esta ultima.

-Croix...que estas!kya!-Chariot quería preguntarle a su amiga cuales eran sus intenciones,pero cuando iba a hacerlo,Croix coloco fuertemente sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Chariot

-sabes,siempre me gustaron tus labios,incluso ahora,que somos mayores,me parecen tan sensuales,y provocadores,cuando me dabas esos pequeños besos,retenia mis ganas de devorarlos-

-Croix?!-Chariot no podía sentirse mas nerviosa,su antigua mejor amiga la tenia a su merced y empezando a confesarle todas esas cosas,sus piernas temblaban y sentia que podria caer en cualquier momento.

-creo que es momento de empezar a comportarnos como adultas,Chariot,empezando desde ahora...-dicho esto ultimo,Croix beso ferozmente a Chariot,esta ultima estaba en shock pero lejos de disgustarle,le encantaba,con el poco control que le quedaba empezó a corresponder las acciones de Croix.

Croix la besaba apasionadamente,empezando a usar su lengua,y viendo como Chariot no se resistía,paso su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de su ahora amante,y con una de sus piernas separo las de la peliroja,rozando con ella su intimidad.

Chariot ya no estaba en si,le encantaban estas sensaciones que Croix le brindaba.

paso sus brazos por el cuello de esta ultima,acercando aun mas sus cuerpos y sus rostros.

Estuvieron así un tiempo,hasta que Croix decidió que necesitaba respirar.

al hacerlo,se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y un sentimiento de culpa la lleno

-Chariot!lo siento!no se que me paso,yo solo..!-

-Croix!-

Chariot miro a Croix,quien guardo silencio al escuchar su nombre

-nunca nadie me había besado así...-

un pequeño silencio entre ambas -y espero que no sea la ultima- Chariot le sonrio con una mirada tierna y seductora al mismo tiempo-espero que te hagas responsable por lo que hiciste-le guiño un ojo y la guio al otro lado de su habitacion donde se encontraba su cama-dijiste que era tiempo de comportarse como adulta,asi que como adultas,hagamos lo que ambas deseamos-diciendo esto ultimo,la peliroja empezo a quitarse su tunica y quedando solo en su traje ajustado.

Croix no salia de su shock al ver a su "inocente" mejor amiga actuando así,aun de esa forma,le encantaba,poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama en la que esperaba esa hermosa pelirroja

-dime una cosa Chariot,siempre tuve una duda sobre ese traje-colocando sus manos en el rostro de Chariot,quedando cara a cara con esa mujer-usas algo debajo de el?-.

-bueno...-Chariot le dio la espalda a Croix,revelando el cierre de esa ajustada pieza de tela- tendras que averiguarlo por ti misma...-mordiéndose el labio inferior y guiñándole un ojo,de forma picara.

Estas acciones,fuera del comportamiento natural de Chariot,excitaban de sobre manera a Croix.

-te advierto,Chariot,que cuando inicio algo me gusta terminarlo-dijo con una sonrisa un poco sádica.

-bueno,veamoslo,Croix-sen-sei... despues de decir esto,Chariot fue derribada contra la cama,por una Croix salvaje,en cuyos ojos se veian las ganas de devorar a su presa...una presa llamada Chariot Dunord...

 **hola,tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo pero decidi publicarlo asi,ya que la siguiente parte sera algo mas "caliente" ya veran por que solo les dire que Akko sera testigo de algo interesante xD**


	3. Croix,ChariotUrsula y una invitada

Noches de primavera 3:Croix y Ursula/Chariot(y una invitada inesperada)

Akko caminaba por los pasillos de Luna Nova un poco decaída,resulta que había estado hablando con Diana,en su habitación y resulta que esta ultima debía partir esta noche hacia su hogar por asuntos familiares,y no estaria un tiempo en la escuela,esto significaba que no la veria por unos cuantos días,intento decirle que iría con ella,pero su novia se negó,ya que sabia que Akko no podía perder tantos días de clases,Diana no tendria muchos problemas por perderlas,era la mejor de la escuela,podria recuperar el estudio perdido rápidamente,pero su novia Akko no podria hacerlo,esto tenia un poco deprimida a Akko quien luego de despedir a su novia,estaba caminando sin rumbo,sumida en sus pensamientos.

Al ver donde se encontraba,vio que estaba cerca de la habitacion de Ursula-sensei,su maestra favorita y amiga,con la que compartia gran parte de su tiempo e inseguridades,incluso antes de enterarse quien era realmente,luego de saberlo,su relacion de amistad se fortalecio,hasta el punto de saber casi todo una de la otra con muy pocos secretos,siendo ella la unica que sabia sobre su "relacion" con Diana,eso hasta que cierto par de amigas de su novia las encontraron en una situacion un poco comprometedora...

Akko un poco mas animada,decidio ir a visitar a su sensei,asi tal vez pueda encontrar algo divertido que hacer o al menos poder contarle lo que sentia.

Mientras mas se acercaba al lugar donde Ursula vivia,mas pensaba que ese lugar donde estaba era un poco tetrico y aislado,como pelicula de terror,con estos pensamientos se le ocurrio hacerle una pequeña broma sorpresa a Ursula,asi que,sacando su varita,se transformo en su forma de raton y rapidamente fue hacia la habitacion de la peliroja.

Akko tenia pensado llamar la atencion de Chariot,desde afuera y cuando abra la puerta frente a ella,volveria a su forma humana asustandola,o eso pensaba...

Al acercarse a la puerta,pudo escuchar unos gritos desde adentro...

-AHHH!-

Akko se asusto,creyó que algo malo pudo pasarle a su sensei,esos gritos...definitavemente sabia que esa era la voz de Chariot,nerviosa y sabiendo que la puerta estaba cerrada por la hora que era,busco algun lugar por donde entrar con la forma de roedor que tenia,asi lo hizo hasta ver un hoyo en el marco de la puerta por el cual entro rapidamente a donde su sensei vivía.

-AH!AH!AH!-

los gritos de Chariot cada vez le eran mas claros,ya en su forma humana Akko decidió buscar el origen y vio que provenian desde donde sabia era el pequeño cuarto subiendo las escaleras,donde dormia su sensei.

-AH!Croix!-

Croix?al escuchar eso,y acercarse mas y mas al origen del ruido se dio cuenta que no eran gritos de dolor sino de placer(el tiempo con Diana le hizo empezar a darse cuenta de la diferencia) poco a poco se acerco a la puerta de la habitacion,y viendo que estaba semi-abierta,pudo ver algo que la impacto de muchas formas...

-AH!agh...Croix...eso se siente bien-decia Chariot,Croix estaba con una de sus manos en los pechos de su sensei y la otra en su trasero,Chariot se encontraba completamente desnuda,mientras que Croix solo llevaba la parte inferior de su ropa interior.

Akko se quedo paralizada,al ver como su sensei,la persona que mas admiraba en la vida,y que creia que era la persona mas inocente y pura del mundo,se encontraba gimiendo fuertemente,en una posicion tan obsena.

-Croix!...mas abajo,tocame ahi!-decia Chariot entre gemidos,guiando la mano que Croix tenia en su trasero hacia su vagina,incitándola a adentrarse en esa húmeda cavidad-ah!si...se siente increible..!-

ambas se encontraban tan sumidas en esa danza erotica entre ellas que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Akko,mientras tanto,esta ultima se encontraba mirando por ese pequeño espacio de la puerta,esta se encontraba observando con una mirada llena de emociones combinadas,algunas de estas eran asombro,pudor,vergüenza y tambien excitación.

-Chariot...-Croix gemia el nombre de la peliroja,mirandola a los ojos para luego devorar nuevamente sus labios de forma demandante,mientras sus dedos seguian haciendo su trabajo en la intimidad de Chariot,moviendolos a una velocidad que poco a poco fue aumentando,mientras con su pulgar masajeaba el hinchado clitoris de su antigua mejor amiga.

Parecia como si Chariot pronto llegara al orgasmo,uno de todos los que ya había tenido anteriormente,ya que,ya llevaban un tiempo haciendolo incluso antes de que llegara Akko.

Croix se dio cuenta de este hecho,asi que cortando el beso,dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellas,bajo su cabeza y quedando entre las piernas de Chariot empezó a devorar sus labios inferiores,al mismo tiempo que sus dedos seguian su movimiento dentro de Chariot,mientras que de esta ultima seguian saliendo fluidos de manera regular

-Croix...ya casi.!ya casi!Croix!AH!-Chariot acabo completamente,mojando el rostro de Croix con sus fluidos,que esta ultima termino saboreando,como si fuera el manjar mas delicioso del mundo

-cuantos van con este Chariot?-pregunto Croix aun relamiendose los labios humedos del liquido del interior de Chariot.

-con este...con este van 5...-decia la sensei recostada en el colchon,un poco exhausta después de haber llegado al climax.

-sabes?nunca crei que dentro de esa fachada infantil y tierna que tienes,habria una pervertida que le encanta el sexo-hablaba Croix gateando hasta quedar su rostro frente al de la peliroja.

-y yo nunca crei que fueras tu quien me quite mi primera vez...-hablo Chariot,pegando su frente con la de Croix-aun así me alegro que fueras tu quien me provoque esas sensaciones-dijo esto ultimo,antes de volver a unir sus labios juntos con los de su ahora amante.

Akko,quien había observado todo esto por el agujero de la puerta,seguia sin poder terminar de procesar todo lo que veia y lo que hacia,estaba espiando a su sensei teniendo sexo con su otra sensei,dos de las personas que llego a admirar profundamente compartiendo cama,una parte de ella le decía que eso estaba mal,que debia irse y hacer como que nada paso,pero otra parte le decía que se quedara y observara hasta el final,opto por la segunda opcion...

-Chariot,tienes un hermoso cuerpo-decia Croix acariciando los muslos de la peliroja tiernamente.

Al escuchar a Croix decir eso,Akko entonces por puro instinto empezó a admirar mejor el cuerpo de su sensei,ella tenia razon,si bien desde que la conocio se dio cuenta que Ursula-sensei tenia un gran cuerpo,aun debajo de su tunica de profesora,ahora podía observar a detalle esa belleza.

Un rostro hermoso,unos ojos brillantes,rojos como su cabello,una cintura de envidia,unos pechos perfectos y firmes,pero suaves por lo que veia,unas piernas largas y preciosas,y un trasero deseable firme y suave,que cualquiera se moriria por tocar,incluso ella misma.

Se tenso un poco al tener estos pensamientos,y sintio como se ruborizaba al tenerlos,se castigo mentalmente por pensar así de su sensei,pero tambien penso,como se sentira tocar ese cuerpo perfecto,con ese pensamiento,empezo a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo,y cierta humedad en su entrepierna.

Al volver a ver a sus profesoras,se dio cuenta que estas había vuelto a sus actividades eroticas,ahora ambas estaban completamente desnudas y se encontraban rozando sus intimidades entre ellas,mientras gemian el nombre de la otra,Croix se encontraba con sus manos a los lados para tener equilibrio y aumentar la friccion entre su vagina humeda y la de Chariot,esta ultima se encontraba con una mano masajeando sus propios pechos,buscando auto-complacerse,mientras seguia con la respiracion agitada y gimiedo el nombre de Croix.

Akko estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar normalmente al ver semejante espectaculo de erotismo frente a ella,se encontraba completamente hipnotizada,observando a su sensei,gemir y tocandose a si misma los pechos,incluso deseando internamente,ser ella quien pueda tocarselos personalmente.

-Chariot!ya casi...otra vez!-gemia Croix aumentando el ritmo se sus roces con la intimidad de Chariot

-Croix! yo tambien,hazme acabar!Croix!...Croix!.Ahh...!-

Ambas llegaron a un furioso orgasmo en el cual fluidos salieron de sus intimidades,ambas cayeron rendidas ante semejante y placentera sensacion,Chariot,juntando las fuerzas que le quedaban,se arrastro por el colchon hasta estar cara a cara con Croix,quien se encontraba aun recuperandose del orgasmo que acababa de tener

-eso se sintio bien,Croix-dijo la peliroja sonriendo y besando a Croix en la mejilla,con ternura.

-pienso lo mismo,fue grandioso...-hablo Croix recostada,tomo con una mano el rostro de Chariot y volvio a besarlo,esta vez de forma tierna y sin segundas intenciones,solo demostrandole que la quería.

-deberiamos levantarnos a cambiar las sabanas,no creo que estas esten aptas para dormir-Luego de terminar ese tierno beso,Chariot le dijo eso Croix,quien sonrio con gracia,por lo dicho-hay un cambio de sabanas en el armario de abajo,vallamos a buscarlo-Chariot se levanto de la cama y cubriendose con una nata que tenia ahicerca,bajo a buscar el cambio.

Al ver como su sensei se levantaba Akko se aterro,puesto que no sabia como reaccionar si la descubrian,asi que sin dudarlo un segundo,tomo su varita y se transformo a su forma raton,corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para salir del lugar donde vivia su sensei.

pero por el apuro,se tropezo y choco contra una pequeña mesa en el camino a la salida,tirando un pequeño adorno,que al caer hizo un ruido no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado por Chariot.

-que fue eso?-dijo Chariot soltando las sabanas que llevaba viendo en la direccion donde escucho que algo cayo,al ver en esa direccion se acerco al objeto y volvio a colocarlo en su lugar en la mesa-lo habra tirado el viento?-por suerte para Akko,su maestra no la descubrio y tan rápido como vio que se volteaba,corrio al hoyo por donde había entrado dejando la habitacion,estando por fin a salvo.

Al salir,volvio a su forma humana y corrio desde donde se encontraba hasta su habitacion,a pesar de que se encontraban en dos puntas de la escuela diferente,Akko no paro de correr hasta llegar al cuarto,cuando llego,cerro rapidamente la puerta y se dejo caer con la espalda apoyada en la misma,recordando todo lo que había visto,sentido y experimentado esa noche,luego de estar así un rato,se levanto y fue hasta su cama,ese día ni Lotte ni Sucy se encontraban,ya que habían ido a casa de los padres de Lotte,ella no quiso ir pensando que se quedaria con Diana.

Al recostarse en el colchon,no pudo conciliar el sueño,pensando en todo lo que vio,y con ese recuerdo,preguntandose,cuantas veces deberia tocarse esa noche,para bajar la calentura de su cuerpo...

 **COMO CREEN QUE CONTINUE ESTA HISTORIA? por ahora ya tengo planeado el siguiente episodio solo me falta escribirlo,y se que sera uno de los que mas ame escribir,espero que les haya gustado,si ven algun error diganme para corregirlo.**


	4. una gran sorpresa

Noches de primavera 4:"poción de amor incontrolable"

la mañana siguiente,en la habitación de Chariot,Croix se preparaba para partir hacia su siguiente punto de investigación,se levanto lentamente ya que su mejor amiga,y ahora amante,se encontraba dormida a su lado,solo tapada por una sabana,al levantarse tomo un cambio de ropa de una mochila que traía y se dio una ducha en el baño de Chariot,sabia que no le molestaría a la pelirroja,luego de eso salio ya completamente cambiada,para ver a Chariot despertando poco a poco.

-ya te vas Croix...?-preguntaba la recién despierta Chariot,incorporándose un poco mientras se tapaba su desnudez con la sabana.

-así es,te dije que aun me faltaba terminar mi investigación sobre el polen,ahora viajo a ver a unos colegas que me ayudan-dijo Croix preparando sus cosas para partir

-te iras por mucho mas..?-hablo Chariot un poco desanimada y con la mirada baja-sabes que te extrañare...-

-lo se...pero yo cause esto,y quiero resolverlo-dijo decidida Croix mirando a Chariot directamente-descuida,estaré lejos durante unos cuantos meses,no se exactamente cuanto,pero te prometo que volveré,nosotras siempre seremos amigas,Chariot-dijo Croix,acercándose a la pelirroja,poniendo una mano en su mejilla para que la mirara directamente a los ojos-volveré a visitarte-diciendo esto,le planto un beso en los labios,esta vez sin lujuria de por medio,solo cariño y confort.

este gesto alegro un poco a Chariot,quien luego de terminar de levantarse y vestirse,acompaño a Croix hasta la entrada de la escuela,para finalmente despedirse de su mejor amiga,quien con solo una visita de una noche,alegro a la pelirroja de una manera increíble e inolvidable para ambas.

Aun así sabiendo que posiblemente no podrían tener una relación normal,tanto por el trabajo de Chariot como profesora,como por el hecho de que Croix era una científica que nunca se quedaba quieta,aun así su "amistad" nunca terminaría,ya que el cariño que ambas sentían era algo inquebrantable que nunca desaparecería.

-por cierto Chariot,quiero darte un regalo-al decir esto Croix saco una pequeña caja y se la entrego a Chariot

-que es esto,Croix?-pregunto la pelirroja al recibir el objeto

-es un te que conseguí del extranjero,supuestamente sus hojas tienen un efecto bastante relajante,de seguro te servirá para aliviarte luego de tu trabajo,ser profesora no es fácil,cierto?-

-gracias,de seguro me servirá,te lo agradezco,Croix-dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa a la científica,que al verla se sonrojo un poco.

-de nada,ahora si,me voy,nos veremos algún día Chariot-dijo esto empezando a usar su escoba y alejarse lentamente en el cielo-por cierto!cuida también a Akko,ella se mete en problemas tanto como tu solías hacerlo!-

-Croix!de acuerdo...lo haré,adiós!-le respondió Chariot,mientras Croix se alejaba hasta perderse de vista,la profesora se quedo mirando la pequeña caja con hojas secas que le regalo su amiga,y recordando lo que le dijo,"cuida a Akko",eso le recordaba que hace un par de días que no veía a su estudiante favorita,ella solía visitarla mucho en su habitación y tenían una gran confianza entre ellas,hasta llego a confesarle que estaba saliendo con Diana,algo que ella,en cierto punto,veía venir ya que se dio cuenta que había "chispa" entre ellas,ademas de buscarla cada vez que necesitaba algún consejo o simplemente para hablar de cosas normales.

Luego de quedarse pensando,Chariot decidió volver a su cuarto a prepararse para el día que tendría hoy,y así a la noche probar ese Te que le dejo Croix.

Akko no había podido dormir muy bien esa noche,aun tenia recuerdos de sus dos profesoras completamente desnudas,gimiendo y haciendo el amor frente a ella,estuvo dos horas masturbándose con esas imágenes en su cabeza hasta que logro dormirse,y aun así seguía soñando con eso,

Y se despertaba cada cierto tiempo de la noche con cierta humedad en su entrepierna y su cuerpo caliente.

Decidió levantarse un poco mas temprano y tomarse una ducha con agua fria,y así calmar a sus hormonas

-estupidas y sensuales Croix-sensei y Ursula-sensei,teniendo sexo entre ellas y yo aquí sin Diana para bajarme la calentura y causarme un trauma...-se quejaba Akko de muy mal humor.

Durante las clases intento concentrar su cabeza en las lecciones para poder olvidarse de todo eso,aun así no podía,ya que las primeras clases del día las tenia con Ursula...

Akko estuvo todo el día distraída y nerviosa,no podía ver a su profesora sin que los recuerdos de esa noche volvieran,cada vez que miraba a Ursula al rostro recordaba esa misma cara de éxtasis que su profesora tenia en la cama con Croix-sensei,y así fue por las dos horas que duraba la clase de su pelirroja profesora...

Al terminar sus clases Akko fue al comedor con sus amigas,en la mesa se encontraba el grupo de Amanda,Constanze y Jasminka comiendo,Lotte y Sucy volverían esa noche a la escuela.

-que te pasa Akko?últimamente estas muy rara,acaso extrañas a tu amante?!jaja-dijo Amanda intentando molestar a Akko

-no es eso!si es cierto que la extraño,pero tengo varias cosas rondando en mi cerebro,y no he podido dormir bien,tampoco logre concentrarme en la clase...-decía Akko recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

-oh...eso es extraño,creí que te llevabas bien con Chariot-sensei...-

-lo hago!pero es que no puedo mirar a la cara a la sensei luego de...-Akko se detuvo

-"luego de...",que?-pregunto Amanda

-de nada,son cosas mías-

-mmh,aun así es extraño,bueno comamos de una vez,nosotras luego iremos al cine de la ciudad,quieres venir?-

-no gracias,hay cosas que debo hacer...-

luego de decir esto empezaron a comer para luego retirarse cada quien por su lado,Amanda y las demás se fueron hacia su habitación Akko decidió ir a la biblioteca para tener un poco de tranquilidad,y decidir que hacer luego,estando ya en la biblioteca,y descansar un poco en una de las mesas,Akko decidió que,para superar su situación,debería hablar con su profesora Ursula,mejor conocida como Chariot,reunió la fuerza que pudo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su sensei,esperando estar preparada para lo que venia...

Croix se encontraba tranquila en un pequeño puesto de la ciudad,bebiendo un café en el lugar,había estado viajando en su escoba y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso,mientras lo hacia vio a alguien familiar acercándose hacia ella.

-oh,es una coincidencia verte por aquí,Diana Cavendish-san-dijo Croix dando un sorbo a su taza.

-la saludo,Croix-sensei,ah pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos-saludo Diana respetuosamente a la ex-profesora.

-digo lo mismo,te gustaría acompañarme?-luego de decir esto Diana tomo asiento frente a Croix-y bien,que te trae por aquí?-pregunto Croix con curiosidad.

-estoy regresando a la escuela,tuve un pequeño asunto que atender en mi hogar,y ahora estoy en el viaje de regreso,pero decidí pasar un par de días por aquí antes de eso,junto con un par de amigas ya que se me dio la oportunidad-Diana contestaba a la pregunta mientras ordenaba una taza de te al mozo del lugar-y usted sensei,que hace aquí?-

-estaba investigando un par de cosas,pero antes de seguir,decidí visitar la academia así que hice un pequeño desvió para eso,en estos momentos estaba retomando mi camino,y decidí darme un respiro ya que estuve viajando desde hace unas horas-

-entiendo,sin duda es una gran coincidencia encontrarnos aquí-dijo diana sonriendo un poco y dando un sorbo a su bebida-y dígame para que fue a la academia específicamente?-

-nada muy importante en realidad,solo saludar a una vieja amiga y ver como se encontraba el lugar-

-ya veo,con "vieja amiga",se refiere a Chariot-sensei o me equivoco?-

-así es,fui a visitarla y darle noticias sobre Wagandea-

-Wagandea?la sensei ya puede volar otra vez?!-Diana se sorprendió un poco al oír eso

-por desgracia aun no,pero aun así he logrado avances sobre el tema,es lo que he estado investigando últimamente y no descansare hasta terminar la cura-dijo Croix mientras apretaba los puños con una cara decidida.

-ya veo...por lo que veo es alguien de confianza,aun después de todo lo que hizo,ahora intenta reparar esas heridas-dijo Diana-le deseo suerte en eso sensei,ya debo retirarme,espero tengamos otra oportunidad de hablar en un futuro cercano-dicho esto Diana pago su bebida y levantándose hizo una reverencia a su sensei,para finalmente irse del lugar

-cuídate Diana,nos encontraremos en otro momento-la despidió Croix saludando a una Diana que poco a poco se alejaba

-interesante niña,me recuerda un poco a mi a su edad,pero por suerte no cometerá los mismos errores,debería agradecerle de cierta manera,luego la invitare a tomar uno de estos-dijo dándole un ultimo sorbo a su café y pagar para luego irse,en la dirección contraria a la que Diana se fue minutos atrás.

Chariot se encontraba en su cuarto,hoy había sido un día un poco pesado,pero por suerte ya había terminado,luego de darse una ducha,decidió beber algo antes de dormir,ahí fue cuando recordó el regalo que Croix le había hecho,así que decidió probar ese Te para saber que era lo que lo hacia tan especial,estaba preparando el agua cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta sospechando quien podría ser.

al abrir la puerta,efectivamente sus sospechas habían acertado,era su alumna favorita y buena amiga.

-Akko,que haces por aquí?ya es bastante tarde,adelante pasa-Chariot se movió a un lado para dejar paso a su alumna.

-gracias,sensei,eh venido a hablar con usted,sobre...algo-dijo Akko un poco cabizbaja algo que Chariot noto enseguida

-ocurre algo malo?intentare ayudarte en lo que pueda-dijo un poco preocupada la sensei,viendo el rostro decaído de Akko-te gustaría beber algo?,estaba por preparar un te,tal vez con eso te relajes-

-gracias,me gustaría...-

después de decir eso,Akko se quedo callada esperando a que su sensei trajera el Te,ya que ella no sabia como iniciar la conversación,ya que,como podría explicar lo que vio?no era tan sencillo

-ten,aquí tienes-Chariot le puso su taza en la mesa a un lado de Akko y luego se sentó frente a ella con su taza en mano-ahora puedes decirme que tienes?-dijo bebiendo un sorbo del Te

Akko empezó a tomar también-luego de terminar de probarlo procedió a hablar,ya nada ganaba retrasando lo inevitable...

-yo...las vi a usted y a Croix-sensei la noche pasada!-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacia-yo las vi desnudas en su habitación,entre sin permiso lo se!pe-pero la escuche gritar y creí que algo malo podía pasarle! y-y..yo-Akko se detuvo para ver a su profesora

-tu...me viste...haciéndolo...?-preguntaba Chariot en shock por lo que decía su estudiante,Akko asintió rápidamente de forma nerviosa.

-ES que...sus gritos pensé que se había lastimado!pensé que...-Akko empezaba a ponerse mas nerviosa y un par de lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

-shh,descuida...yo lo entiendo-intento calmar la pelirroja poniendo una mano en el hombro de Akko-estoy segura que habrás confundido algo...solo dime,cuanto viste?-preguntaba Chariot un poco sonrojada.

-yo...las vi a usted y a Croix-sensei haciéndolo,ambas completamente desnudas,sobre su cama,vi como Croix-sensei la tocaba,como la besaba,como...-

-OKEY,ya entendí!no tienes que decirlo todo!-dijo Chariot poniendo sus manos frente a su alumna para que dejara de hablar-pero veo que por eso andabas tan rara últimamente,lo note durante mi clase,ahora entiendo todo,yo creía que te enojaste por algo

-lo siento sensei,no volveré a entrar sin su permiso,yo no me enojaría con usted!-Akko se levanto quedando cara a cara frente a Chariot-sensei,usted no me odia..?-

lo que dijo Akko la dejo impactada un poco,claro que ella no odiaría a Akko por algo así,pero la cara de suplica que tenia su alumna al decirlo tan de cerca,hizo notar a Chariot lo hermosa que era su alumna,sonrojándose un poco,para luego darse cuenta de lo que pensaba

-Ah!no!yo note odiaría por eso,tranquila-le respondió Chariot alejándose un poco de Akko,Chariot no sabia que le pasaba de repente empezó a tener pensamientos raros

-me alegro de eso,gracias sensei-dijo Akko mientras que se abalanzo a abrazar a su profesora-gracias por todo-Chariot no sabia como reaccionar a esto,y el color en sus mejillas volvió

Akko no sabia que le pasaba,de repente tenia ganas de abrazar a su profesora,y el impulso se volvía mas y mas fuerte,así que apretó aun mas los brazos,pero sentía que eso no era suficiente,entonces miro hacia a el rostro de la pelirroja,específicamente a sus labios,fue entonces que las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a ella,pensando en como se sentiría besarlos,así que poco a poco fue acercando su boca a la de Chariot

Chariot no podía reaccionar sabiendo lo que quería hacer su alumna,sabia que estaba mal,pero aun así,el sentimiento de probar los jóvenes labios de Akko fue mas fuerte...

fue entonces que sus labios se unieron al fin,en un beso inocente que poco a poco fueron haciendo mas apasionado,pasando de ser un casto beso a uno lleno de lujuria en el que devoraban la boca de la otra,cuando se separaron,recobraron un poco de razón y viendo lo que acaban de hacer se alejaron

-Ah!que fue lo que...?!sensei?-Akko se sentía mal al haber besado de esa manera a Chariot,pero de repente su cuerpo empezó a calentarse mas y mas,mientras sentía una extraña humedad en su entrepierna-sensei,que fue lo que...?-

Akko no pudo decir otra palabra ya que de repente Chariot había vuelto a besarla con desesperación,mientras sus manos acariciaban el contorno de su cuerpo

-sensei..?-decía Akko separándose un poco

-Akko...creo que he deseado hacer esto por mucho tiempo...-decía una Chariot quitándose sus lentes y su sombrero,Akko miraba a su profesora a los ojos y se dio cuenta que esa no era la actitud normal de Chariot,su antigua mirada con toque comprensivo y maternal,paso a una mirada que mostraba pasión y lujuria en su rostro-y ahora no te escaparas...-

Cuando se dio cuenta,Chariot ya se encontraba completamente desnuda con su ropa en el suelo avanzando hacia ella,no sabia por que pero cuando la pelirroja empezó a quitarle su uniforme,Akko no se resistió,Chariot lo hizo rápidamente dejando a Akko solo en ropa interior

-tan linda y tierna...-decía Chariot con una voz sensual,admirando el cuerpo de Akko-déjame devorarte...-dijo antes de volver a besar a Akko quien sentía que ya no era ella misma pues,al igual que su sensei,empezó a tocar el cuerpo de la mayor mientras la besaba

ya no había vuelta atrás,ambas estaban completamente excitadas,entregándose la una a la otra,maestra y estudiante haciendo el amor como dos amantes con las hormonas al cien por ciento...

Chariot cargo a Akko hasta su cama en el piso superior,al llegar se coloco encima de esta mientras besaba su cuello con deseo,Akko ya no podía contener sus gemidos,las manos de Chariot se encontraban en su trasero colándose entre la ropa interior de la menor

Chariot paso entonces a quitar de un tirón el sostén de Akko,pasando a besar sus pezones

-AHH!sensei,por favor!siga!-Akko estaba completamente entregada al placer que las caricias de Chariot le provocaban-sensei,por favor...la necesito abajo-dijo Akko guiando la mano de la pelirroja hacia su intimidad completamente mojada

Chariot sin dudarlo dos veces empezó a masturbar a Akko mientras seguía besando y succionando los pechos de su estudiante,los dedos de Chariot entraban y salían rápidamente del interior de Akko haciendo que mas jugos salieran de allí

-AHH!sensei...mas rápido!por favor!Mas!-

Akko estaba por llegar al orgasmo cuando Chariot retiro sus dedos de su interior,y empezando a colocar su boca en la vagina de la menor,besando y succionando ferozmente el clítoris de Akko

-SENSEI!voy a acabar...voy a acabar en su boca!-gemía Akko sin control

-Hazlo Akko,termina en mi boca,dame mas de tu sabor,termina!

-sensei!sensei!SENSEI!ahhhh!-Akko acabo en un furioso orgasmo mojando el rostro de su profesora,quien se relamía los labios y con sus manos retiraba los jugos de Akko de su rostro para luego llevárselos a la boca

-mm..deliciosa,eres deliciosa Akko-dijo Chariot besando de nuevo a la menor en los labios,quien correspondió el beso,recuperándose del reciente orgasmo-ahora es tu turno de hacerme sentir bien-

Chariot se recostó sobre la cama,y abrió sus piernas dejando ver su húmeda intimidad-ven Akko usa tu boca en mi cuerpo-decía Chariot con gran excitación.

Akko aun en trance al ver de nuevo el hermoso cuerpo de su sensei,se recostó sobre su sensei,empezando a besar y chupar los duros pezones de Chariot

-AH!eso es,lame mas!así!mmm!Akko eres buena en esto!-dijo Chariot viendo como su estudiante se daba un festín con sus pechos

-sensei,sus pechos son deliciosos y grandes,me encantan-decía Akko mientras chupaba y succionaba los pezones de la pelirroja con ferocidad

-Akko!mi vagina también necesita atención,atiéndela también!-ordeno Chariot mientras empujaba suavemente la cabeza de Akko para colocarla entre sus piernas

Akko empezó a dar lenguetazos a la húmeda vagina de Chariot,lamiendo los fluidos que salían de ella

-Sensei,su vagina también es deliciosa,podría volverme adicta!-decía Akko empezando a devorar los labios inferiores de Chariot-quiero mas!mas de este sabor!-

-AHH!eso Akko!sigue así!hazme acabar con tu boca!-decía Chariot colocando sus manos en el cabello de Akko y presionando su cabeza,mientras sus caderas se movían haciendo fricción con la boca de Akko-AHH!mas!usa tu boca en mi sucia vagina!MAS!-

Akko seguía dándole placer a Chariot con su boca,mientras empezaba a masturbarse ella misma usando tres de sus dedos en su vagina moviendolos furiosamente

-sensei!mi vagina también necesita su atención!hagamelo de nuevo!por favor!siento que me volveré loca-Akko decía esto mientras sus dedos se seguían moviendo en su interior

-de acuerdo,ven aquí-

rápidamente Chariot coloco la vagina de Akko a la altura de su boca empezando ella también a chupar la intimidad de la menor,quedando ambas en un sesenta y nueve,sus bocas seguían devorando la vagina de la otra ferozmente mientras que de estas salían fluidos que no dejaban de lamer y saborear

-SENSEI!SENSEI!CHARIOT-SENSEI!-

-AKKO!AKKO!MAS SIGUE ASÍ!-

-SENSEI!-

Akko estaba por acabar en la boca de Chariot y esta ultima también estaba por llegar al clímax

-Akko!-

-SENSEI!-

ambas llegaron a un furioso orgasmo liberando aun mas fluidos,ambas quedaron recostadas sobre la otra,cubiertas de sudor y fluidos vaginales.

-sensei...ah...eso fue maravilloso-decía Akko recuperándose poco a poco

-lo se,fue increíble,pero sabes Akko...-respondía Chariot levantándose un poco y arrastrándose quedando cerca del rostro de Akko para decirle algo al oído-aun no hemos acabado-

-eh,sensei a que se...AHH!-Chariot empezó a lamer el lóbulo de Akko,uno de sus lugares mas sensibles de la joven bruja

-la diversión solo esta comenzando-dijo Chariot abalanzándose de nuevo a devorar todo el cuerpo de su estudiante favorita...

 **BUENO,Tarde UN POCO MAS EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AL MENOS ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS DEMÁS,ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y AUN FALTA VER COMO SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA ;)**


	5. Croix y diana

NOCHES DE PRIMAVERA 5:DESCUBRIMIENTO

a la mañana siguiente:

Chariot acababa de levantarse,le dolían mucho las piernas,se sobresalto al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior,y mirando un poco asustada al ver a su lado a una Akko dormida y completamente desnuda,las imágenes de la noche anterior las recordaba totalmente,lo que había hecho con su alumna favorita,como la besaba,como la tocaba,como la acariciaba,a pesar de eso no sabia por que había perdido el control de esa forma,si bien es cierto que tenia un gran cariño y afecto hacia la joven nunca creyó que terminarían así,algo debió pasarles para que ocurriera.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos,Alcor su ave y amigo entro por la pequeña ventana en lo alto y sobrevolando la cama donde se encontraba Chariot dejo caer desde su pico una carta,Chariot la tomo y viendo el nombre de la carta vio que era de Croix,sin esperar mas la abrió y comenzó a leerla

Chariot,soy yo,te escribo para decirte que me equivoque!no bebas el te!resulta que en realidad no es relajante,si no todo lo contrario es un afrodisíaco mágico muy poderoso!el que me lo dio me mando un aviso de alerta,al parecer se equivoco de caja!repito no lo bebas,y mucho menos dejes que alguien mas lo haga,espero que te encuentres bien y que esto llegue a tiempo,lo siento

firma: Croix

Chariot no sabia como reaccionar,se había quedado completamente inmóvil,por un lado al menos sabia que no era una ninfomana que abuso de su alumna,pero por otro sabia que lo que había hecho no estaba bien,y lo peor es que no sabia como reaccionaria Akko al recordar lo que paso,la pelirroja se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos unos momentos mas,tanto que no noto que Akko empezó a despertar

-Chariot-sensei?se encuentra bien?-dijo la joven bruja viendo la preocupación en el rostro de su profesora

-nada esta bien...tu y yo,hicimos...-Chariot quería continuar pero no pudo,las palabras la abandonaron-no estuvo bien,aun así fue un accidente...-la profesora estaba por comenzar a llorar,hasta que sintió una mano sobre su mejilla

Akko volteo el rostro de su profesora y viéndola a los ojos sonrió,para luego acercarse y plantarle un beso en los labios,Chariot no sabia como reaccionar,pero simplemente se dejo llevar

-aun sí estuvo mal,aun si fue un accidente,no puedo decir que me arrepiento,después de lo que hicimos me doy cuenta que la amo,sensei!-le dijo Akko con una sonrisa pura y sincera,algo que tomo por sorpresa a Chariot

-pero!..que ocurre con Diana?ella...-

-también la amo,de eso estoy segura,no se que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante,pero no quiero arrepentirme de lo que paso,cuando Diana vuelva yo le explicare,y me atenderé a las consecuencias-

-Akko...-Chariot quedo sorprendida por lo que decía su alumna,actuando con una madurez que casi nunca antes había visto en ella-esta bien,pero cuando Diana vuelva,AMBAS iremos a explicar lo que paso,de acuerdo?-

-por supuesto!-Chariot se sentía un poco mejor por ahora,viendo que su alumna no la trataría de modo diferente-por cierto sensei,aun es temprano para levantarnos-

luego de decir esto,Akko se arrojo sobre Chariot,cabe recalcar que ambas continuaban sin ropa

-le gustaría repetir lo de anoche un poco?-dijo Akko con una mirada que desbordaba lujuria y empezando a lamer los grandes pechos de la pelirroja,Chariot sabia que no había vuelta atrás desde ahora,así que simplemente se dejo llevar por las caricias y besos de su alumna favorita,al parecer se equivocaba,las cosas si serian bastante diferentes desde ahora...

la noche antes de eso,con Croix...

luego de enviarle la carta a Chariot se quedo deseando llegara a tiempo y que no haya pasado nada serio,pero por un lado se tranquilizo ya que conocía a su amiga y esperaba que ella se haya olvidado incluso de que le dio la caja

-tal vez me preocupo demasiado,bueno creo que saldré a tomar algo-Croix se vistió casual con un abrigo y salio a caminar y comprar un café en el puesto que ya había visitado cuando se encontró con Diana días atrás.

Mientras caminaba se encontró con una conocida rubia en su camino

-vaya,señorita cavendish!nos volvemos a encontrar de nuevo!-decía Croix detrás de Diana,esta volteo para ver a su profesora.

-Croix-sensei,buenas noches,nos encontramos otra vez-saludo cordialmente Diana

-es cierto,ahora que lo pienso,no te he agradecido por lo que paso aquella vez en el bosque prohibido,y ya que estamos aquí déjame invitarte algo-dijo Croix,invitando a su ex-alumna

-no creo que deba agradecerme,fue Akko quien hizo la mayoría en ese momento-

-vamos!no seas tan modesta,tu ayudaste bastante ademas quiero hacerlo,ya se!conozco un puesto que venden un pastel delicioso,te gustaría ir?-insistía Croix,ella verdaderamente quería convencer a la Cavendish

-bueno,si le parece bien,acepto su invitación,muchas gracias-dijo Diana

-bien,vamos,también quería tener una conversación contigo,eres alguien interesante,me recuerdas mucho a mi!-decía Croix comenzando a ir junto a Diana hacia ese puesto,resulto ser la misma cafetería donde se habían encontrado la primera vez,solo que esta vez Diana si presto atención al entorno del lugar,viendo que vendían todo tipo de pasteles y postres

-veo que te ha gustado-decía Croix viendo como Diana miraba el lugar,esta ultima se avergonzó un poco.

-so-solo me sorprendió un poco!,como sea,sentémonos-dijo Diana apresuradamente

al sentarse cada una ordeno lo que quería,Diana ordeno un te normal y una tarta de chocolate y Croix un café y una pedazo de tarta de limón.

-y bien Croix-sensei,de que quería hablarme?-dijo Diana tomando de su te

-como era de esperar de Diana,vas directo al punto-hablo Croix bebiendo su café

-debió tener una razón para invitarme cierto?-

-así es,me preguntaba,que es lo que te impulsa a ser mejor en la magia?-

-eso es obvio,admiro el mundo mágico y todo lo que tenga que ver con el-

-incluso Chariot?-la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Diana,viendo a la sensei directamente-nunca se lo dije a nadie mas que a ella,pero yo estuve en ese show,y yo fui la causa de que las personas en el perdieran su magia,tanto de Akko como la tuya-

Diana estaba un poco desconcertada por oírlo pero aun así quería saber a que quería llegar su sensei

-no la entiendo,me invito para expiar sus culpas y pedirme perdón?-

-por un lado si,pero también para advertirte,recuerdas lo que dije?,que ambas nos parecemos?bueno eso era mas en el sentido de nuestros objetivos,ambas queremos que la magia recuperara su vieja gloria,pero a tu edad cometí varios errores,lo que te hice a ti y a Akko es un ejemplo,yo también quería obtener el "shiny rod" y se muy bien que ambas nos decepcionamos al no lograrlo,pero cuando Chariot lo consiguió frente a mi,sentía envidia,celos,ira y odio,sentí todo eso y mas-

-sigo sin entenderla,cual es el punto?-pregunto Diana cada vez mas curiosa por lo que decía la ex-profesora

-tu amas a Akko cierto?-

la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Diana,quien se ruborizo un poco,pero decidió ser firme y contestar

-así es,la amo y mucho-dijo un poco avergonzada,pero no podía negarlo

-ya veo,recuerda esos sentimientos siempre,yo una vez perdí a una persona muy importante por mi rabia,no sigas mis pasos,quiero que seas la mejor maga junto con Akko y algún día podrán cumplir sus objetivos-dijo Croix terminando su café

-le agradezco Croix-sensei,creo que la juzgue mal-hablo Diana dando un sorbo a su te

-por cierto Diana,eres virgen?-

al escuchar eso Diana escupió su te y empezó a toser fuertemente

-que?!que clase de pregunta es esa?!croix-sensei!-dijo completamente ruborizada Diana

-solo me preguntaba,lo haz hecho con Akko?-preguntaba curiosa la ex-sensei

-yo...eso no le incumbe-dijo Diana desviando la mirada

-jaja,al fin muestras una verdadera emoción,eso era otra cosa en la que nos parecemos,ambas reprimíamos nuestros sentimientos,nos guardábamos todo,te diré por experiencia que deberias dejar de hacerlo,por ejemplo,a ti aun te gusta Chariot,cierto?-

-eh?si me sigue gustando...un poco-dijo Diana en voz un poco baja

-"un poco",dices?,ja! estoy segura que te gusta tanto como a Akko,no solo cuando eras niña sino que ahora también,o me equivoco,Diana Cavendish?-insistía Croix,queriendo que Diana siga abriendo su corazón

Diana,que se veía acorralada por lo que decía su sensei,respiro profundo,exhalo y luego hablo-tiene razón,me sigue gustando Chariot,tanto cuando era niña como ahora,la única que lo sabe es Akko,pero ella cree que ya no me gusta tanto,pero lo sigue haciendo,aun conservo todo sobre ella,posters,muñecos,su sombrero que usaba,un alcor de peluche,como el que Akko también tiene,y sus cartas,excepto una-

Croix estaba un poco sorprendida,por como Diana soltó todo de una vez,creía que le resultaría mas difícil,aun así se alegro

-vaya,eso si es increíble,pero almenos hemos progresado,bien hecho Diana,nunca olvides quien eres,creo que un par de idiotas nos han enseñado bastante sobre eso jaja-dijo Croix riendo

-creo que tiene toda la razón,sensei-Diana acompaño a su sensei con su risa

luego de hablar un poco mas ambas terminaron de comer y decidieron que era hora de retirarse cada una por su lado

-muchas gracias sensei,por la charla,fue entretenido-dijo Diana cortesmente

-gracias a ti,por escuchar,mañana a la mañana partiré hacia mi siguiente punto de investigación,nos veremos algún día Diana,si necesitas algo,puedes llamarme-

-lo haré,yo también parto mañana temprano,ya que es un largo camino hacia la escuela,así que nos vemos,sensei-

ambas se despidieron,yendo hacia direcciones separadas,pero con un corazón mas tranquilo para ambas,sin dudas fue una buena experiencia

en la academia

-Akko,no podemos hacer esto aquí!AH!-Chariot gemía en voz baja dentro de los baños de la escuela

-lo siento sensei,pero ya no aguante las ganas-decía Akko,quien se encontraba lamiendo la vagina de Chariot,mientras se masturbaba

Chariot se encontraba parada con sus bragas casi por el piso,en uno de los cubículos mientras Akko seguía devorando su intimidad,,tenia sus manos en su boca para evitar soltar algún gemido y que alguien lo oiga

-no podemos...no aquí!ah..!-decía la sensei

-esta diciendo eso,pero aquí abajo esta muy mojada-decía Akko volviendo a su acción oral-esto le excita sensei?estar en un lugar publico mientras su alumna le lame la vagina?sabiendo que podrían descubrirnos?-decía Akko aun mas excitada,chupando la vagina de su profesora con mas fuerza,metiendo su lengua en la intimidad.

-Akko!Akko!voy a acabar!-gemía la pelirroja

-hágalo sensei...démelo en mi boca!-

-Akko...!-

Chariot acabo en un orgasmo,sus manos evitaron que un grito saliera de su boca.

-sensei...-Akko al haber hecho a su sensei terminar y terminar con los fluidos de Chariot en su cara hicieron que llegara al clímax con sus dedos

luego de arreglarse y salir del baño,Chariot hablo

-AKKO!debes dejar de hacer eso,que pasaba si nos descubrían?!-le reclamo la pelirroja a su alumna

-lo siento sensei-dijo una Akko un poco arrepentida-pero es que!no pude evitarlo se veía hermosa y yo solo quería estar con usted,lo siento,no volverá a pasar...-dijo cabizbaja

-bien...con que lo entiendas esta bien-dijo Chariot mirando a Akko-dime te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?-le propuso la sensei

-lo haré!iré mas tarde a su habitación!le diré a lotte y sucy que estudiare con usted y me quedare allí-dijo Akko animada de nuevo

-bien te espero-dijo Chariot para irse dándole la espalda a Akko,hasta que oyó una voz

-SENSEI!-dijo Akko

-que ocurre?-

-tiene un lindo trasero!-dijo sonriente

esto hizo sonrojar fuertemente a Chariot quien quería reclamarle

-Akko!-

pero no pudo por que esta ultima empezó a correr por el pasillo alejándose hasta perderle de vista

-dios mio...que haré contigo?-dijo Chariot antes de irse,sonriente a su habitación

 **GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA,LOS REWIEWS DEL ULTIMO EPISODIO ME INSPIRARON A ESCRIBIR TAN RAPIDAMENTE LA CONTINUACION,ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE TAMBIEN Y AUN FALTA LO MEJOR ;)**


	6. sorpresa

NOCHES DE PRIMAVERA 6:grandes sorpresas

eran mas o menos las 5 de la madrugada,cuando Diana,junto con Hannah y Barbara,partieron de la ciudad en la que se encontraban para ir nuevamente a la academia de Luna Nova.

Diana se encontraba volando tranquilamente,o eso aparentaba ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

No podia dejar de pensar en lo que hablo con la profesora Croix la noche anterior y como esta la hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas,"reprimir lo que sientes",eso habia hecho eco dentro de su cabeza,ya que al igual que se lo habia dicho a Akko,Diana reprimio sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo,en especial esos sentimientos que tenia hacia su actual profesora Chariot.

Croix la había desenmascarado por completo,y si bien ella pudo haber mentido sobre sus gustos personales,algo le dijo en ese momento que debia ser sincera,no solo con Croix-sensei,sino tambien consigo misma,ya que,luego de haber confesado lo de su fanatismo hacia Chariot,Diana sentia como si un gran peso fuera liberado de sus hombros.

Con todo esto en mente,Diana se dio cuenta de lo que debia hacer al llegar a la academia,debia abrir su corazon hacia esas personas importantes en su vida,debia hablar con la profesora Chariot y con Akko...

ah Diana se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en esta ultima,preguntandose como se encontraria en estos momentos...

 **CON AKKO...**

luego de pasar la noche "estudiando" con Chariot,Akko se encontraba bastante cansada,se la pasaba cabezeando durante las clases intentando no quedarse dormida durante estas.

despues de haber salido de la habitacion de Chariot la mañana de ese dia,Akko no volvio a encontrarse con su profesora,ya que ese dia tenia la mayor cantidad de clases asi que desde las nueve de la mañana hasta ahora las 4,no la habia visto,pero por suerte su ultima clase seria con ella,algo que la alegro un poco.

Durante la clase con Chariot Akko ya se encontraba muy cansada no pudiendo evitar quedarse dormida durante esta,ya habia pasado media hora de la clase,media hora que Akko durmio sobre su pupitre,al parecer la voz de Chariot al explicar sobre constelaciones y estrellas,la relajo mas de lo que pudo resistir.

-Kagari-san...-

verdaderamente era relajante

-Kagari-san...-

nada podria perturbar este calmado momento...

-KAGARI-SAN!-

-Wahhhh!-fue la respuesta de Akko hacia ese grito,proveniente de finnelan-sensei,quien al parecer habia entrado a la clase de Chariot para pedirle algo,y justamente la vio dormida.

-que cree que hace en plena clase,kagari-san?!-dijo la mayor,terminando de despertar a Akko y asustarla un poco-esta en plena clase y se pone a dormir?Chariot-sensei,espero que haga algo respecto al comportamiento de su alumna-dijo dirigiendose a la peliroja

Akko se relajo,ya que aun si le colocaran un castigo,sabia que Chariot,no seria estricta con ella

-tiene razon finnelan-sensei,es intolerable lo que hizo-

se equivoco...

-que?pe-pero sensei!-

-nada de escusas,kagari-san!-dijo la peliroja asustando a Akko,ahora ya no era "Akko"?era "Kagari-san"?-usted debe ser mas educada,asi que como penitencia,deberá ayudarme a limpiar todo el deposito de escobas mas tarde!entendido?!-finalizo Chariot-sensei,con un semblante serio

Akko al ver esta actitud se rindio y decidio aceptar el castigo impuesto por su sensei

-necesitaba otra cosa?finnelan-sensei?-pregunto la peliroja dirigiéndose a la mayor

-eh?no,esta bien...-respondió finnelan,saliendo de su shock al ver esa actitud en la joven profesora-me retiro por ahora,buen dia

y diciendo esto,finnelan se retiro,dejando a Chariot continuar con su clase

 **mas tarde...**

Ya estaba anocheciendo en la academia,Akko se encontraba caminando rumbo al deposito de las escobas donde se encontraría con su sensei para cumplir su castigo,sinceramente le sorprendio que Chariot le pusiera un castigo de ese modo,no solo por la tarea en si,sino por la forma seria y estricta que lo dijo,ademas de alzarle la voz un poco,sera que habrá hecho algo para molestarla?si es asi deberia disculparse,eso fue lo que pensó Akko,cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a la puerta del deposito,el lugar era bastante grande y un poco alejado del resto de habitaciones,dentro habia algunas capas de polvo y tierra,e incluso algunas telarañas,por suerte las luces del lugar iluminaban por completo el cuarto

-Chariot-sensei,esta aqui?-pregunto Akko al aire,esperando una respuesta

-Akko,estoy aqui,ven por favor-dijo Chariot desde el otro lado de la habitacion,cubierta por unas repisas donde colgaban escobas viejas que ya nadie usaba

Akko se acerco con cuidado de no tropezar con algo y viendo por el costado de la repisa vio a su sensei de espaldas

-Chariot-sensei?-

-ya haz llegado...-dice Chariot aun de espaldas a Akko-te estaba esperando-hablo la peliroja con una voz un poco seductora

al voltearse,Akko noto que su profesora tenia su abrigo un poco abierto

-sabes,estuve esperando todo el dia por esto-dijo la profesora abriendo su uniforme y acercándose peligrosamente hacia la castaña,Akko se da cuenta que no tenia nada debajo mas que su ropa interior

-sensei?que es esto?-dijo Akko sonrojada viendo el cuerpo semi-desnudo de su profesora,aunque lejos de disgustarle disfrutaba la vista

-lamento haberte gritado hoy en la clase,pero tenia que actuar como profesora para que nadie se de cuenta-dijo Chariot con cara de arrepentimiento,que rapidamente cambio a una de lujuria,tomando del menton a su estudiante-ahora podemos comenzar la diversion,Akko~

luego de decir eso,Chariot beso sorpresivamente a Akko,esto tomo por sorpresa a la menor,que no salia de su shock al ver esa faceta tan atrevida de su profesora,quien parecía aun mas ardiente que la vez que bebieron ese te en su habitación

Chariot aprovecho que Akko estaba ida para empezar a pasar sus manos por debajo de su falda,empezando a bajar las bragas de la menor,Akko al sentir esto no se resistio,y rodeando el cuello de su profesora,profundizo el beso usando su lengua para acariciar la de Chariot

para este punto la profesora ya habia quitado la ropa interior de Akko y empezaba a acariciar los bellos muslos y el trasero de Akko,mientras que su otra mano se metia por debajo de la camisa de la joven,acariciando su espalda

las lenguas de ambas danzaban entre sus labios,en una lucha por dominar,estaba de mas decir que tanto por el beso como por las caricias que le daban Akko ya se encontraba completamente excitada y empezaba a sentir cierta humedad en su entrepierna,algo que no paso desapercibido por la mayor

-apenas comenzamos y ya te encuetras asi?Akko,te haz vuelto una pervertida-decia picaramente Chariot separando sus labios de la menor y pasando su mano cerca de la vagina de Akko,sintiendo la humedad de esta

-lo soy!sensei!por favor,tóqueme mas,beseme,la necesito-decía Akko excitada a mas no poder

por suerte para ella era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer Chariot,aunque divirtiendose un poco con su querida alumna y amante

la peliroja profesora se separo de Akko unos momentos,y tomo una silla cercana,luego tomo a Akko de los hombros y la hizo sentarse

-sensei?que va a hacer?-decia la joven castaña,su excitacion se estaba volviendo desesperacion,queria que su profesora la cogiera y la haga venirse,no aguantaria por mucho

-hare lo que algo que siempre quise hacer,estas de acuerdo,Akko?-

-lo estoy!por favor!ya no aguanto!-decia Akko suplicante

-eso era lo que queria oir,verdaderamente eres una pervertida-

terminando de hablar Chariot uso su magia para deshacer la ropa de Akko por completo,dejandola desnuda en un segundo,sin decir nada,Chariot se quito su abrigo y su brasier,quedando solo en bragas de color negro

Akko estaba sentada inmovil,cuando su profesora se le acerco de nuevo para besarla de forma aun mas apasionada que antes

Akko estaba en un estado de extasis,cada caricia que le propinaba Chariot,cada beso,sus lenguas rozandose mutuamente y las manos de la mayor recorriendo su joven y exitado cuerpo,Akko no sabia como terminaria esto,pero si sabia que no queria que fuera pronto...

.

.

.

luego de unos cuantos minutos y varias veces que ambas alcanzaron el clímax,tanto Chariot como Akko estaban vistiendose y prepararse para salir de ese cuarto sin duda hacerlo en otro lugar,a riesgo de que las descubran ponía gran excitación en ambas

-vamos Akko debemoss salir pronto,y tu debes volver a tu habitación,aun tengo cosas que hacer...-decia Chariot con un poco de pesar,colocandose de nuevo su traje

-de acuerdo...sabe sensei,debo decir que me sorprendio un poco que me gritara en la clase,crei que estaba enojada conmigo-dijo Akko mientras se colocaba sus botas

-Akko...-Chariot se acerco a su estudiante quedando cara a cara con la menor-yo nunca me enojaria contigo,yo verdaderamente siento gran cariño y amor,crei que estos sentimientos solo serian de Croix,pero veo que pueden ser compartidos,lamento si te hice sentir mal,pero es que...bueno verderamente queria hacerte sentir bien-dijo Chariot,bajando un poco su mirada

Akko al ver asi a su profesora solo pudo sentir ternura y comprension hacia lo que su sensei le confesaba

-gracias sensei,por favor siga a mi lado,quiero seguir teniendo relaciones con usted,la quiero,sensei-dijo Akko,para luego besar los labios de Chariot

al sentir los labios de la joven,Chariot correspondio el beso,duraron poco pero ambas lograron transmitir lo que sentian con el

-vaya,que hare contigo,de acuerdo,pero por ahora vayamonos,si?-dijo Chariot tomando la mano de su alumna favorita y amante

-vaya!que interesante vista me dieron...-

dijo alguien desde la entrada,al voltear a ver,tanto Akko como Chariot entraron en shock al ver de quien era esa voz

su mundo se detuvo un instante viendo a la persona frente a ellas,aun sabiendo que llegaria este momento,ninguna creyo que llegaria asi,Chariot no pudo decir nada del nerviosismo y Akko solo pudo articular una palabra...

-...Diana?-

 **ohhh! ah pasado un tiempo pero al fin actualizo esta historia,el proximo episodio ya sera el final,como creen que termine?,creen que Diana matara a Chariot?Akko dejara a Diana por su profesora?solo yo tengo la respuesta,bueno espero hayan disfrutado,y si ven algun error avisenme,ya que al parecer fanfiction muestra errores en algunas palabras que no estan cuando reviso,bueno nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo :)**


	7. final

NOCHES DE PRIMAVERA 7:FINAL

ya era casi media noche en la academia Luna Nova,el toque de queda impuesto por las autoridades del lugar ya estaba presente,aun así ciertos sonidos podian oirse en la habitación de la profesora mas joven del lugar y no eran precisamente de una simple charla...

-AH!por favor...sigue!-en el cuarto de Chariot podía escucharse como esta gemia,la peliroja se encontraba solo con un sujetador negro,Chariot gemia sin contenerse,una de las ventajas de tener una de las habitaciones mas alejadas de las demas

-AH!si!sigue lamiendo!hazme acabar,por favor!-la joven sensei se encontraba sumida en el extasis total,no paraba de gemir y pedir por mas a la persona que se encontraba entre sus piernas,dandole placer a su intimidad con su boca-ya casi!un poco mas!voy-voy a acabar!-

su alumna que se encontraba arrodillada frente a la mayor,al oirla comenzo a acelerar su labor,usando su lengua para separar los labios inferiores de Chariot y penetrarla con ella,mientras sus manos masajeaban el hinchado clitoris de su profesora.

-ya cas!AH!voy a—AHHH!-Chariot arqueo su espalda cuando acabo en un furioso orgasmo como nunca lo había tenido,luego se recosto en el colchon en el cual estaba sentada y desde ahi empezó a hablar-vaya...eso fue increible,ahora veo quien fue la que le enseño todo eso a Akko,verdaderamente eres increible...Diana-dijo la profesora para acercarse a la joven rubia y plantarle un beso,en agradecimiento de ese gran climax que le brindo.

-se lo agradezco sensei-respondio la rubia al cortar el beso,mirando a su casi desnuda profesora-y debo decirle que su cuerpo es verdaderamente delicioso,ahora veo por que Akko cayo ante usted,siento que yo tambien podria volverme adicta a el-dijo Diana acercándose a Chariot y pasando sus manos por detras,comenzando a besarla de nuevo,con una de sus manos en la espalda y otra masajeando y apretando el hermoso y bien formado trasero de la mayor

mientras tanto al otro lado de la cama,Akko observaba en ropa interior,como su novia y su amante se besaban apasionadamente estando ambas casi desnudas,esta de mas decir que ver como Diana le provoco un orgasmo a Chariot y como esta gemia la excito de sobremanera al punto de meter una de sus manos en sus bragas y empezar a masturbarse frente a tan deliciosa vista

luego de separarse Chariot observo como Diana se acercaba a su novia para ayudarle con su tarea dentro de su ropa interior,introduciendo una de sus manos en la misma,comenzando a penetrar con sus dedos la mojada intimidad de la menor,haciendole producir unos cuantos gemidos que fueron callados por los besos humedos de la rubia con su experta lengua.

viendo como Diana besaba a Akko con lujuria,Chariot no aun no podía creer como llegaron a esta situación...

 **FLASHBACK**

Diana observaba a su profesora y a su novia con los brazos cruzados,estas no decian una palabra,hasta que al final fue Akko la que hablo

-Diana...?

-veo que te haz estado divirtiendo,Akko-hablo la rubia con una expresion seria-y bien? Van a intentar explicar esto o admitiran lo que hicieron?-

-Diana,hace cuanto estas ahi?-pregunto Chariot saliendo de su shock

-mas o menos desde unos 25 minutos y si se pregunta,si las vi a ambas haciendolo-dijo Diana confirmando el temor de la peliroja-

-ya veo...-Chariot no sabia que hacer en esta situacion,era obvio que las había visto,ya no sabia que ocurriria ni que haria su alumna desde ahora,le diria a la directora lo que hacian?acusaria a su novia tambien?haria que ambas sean expulsadas y por ende,las separaran para siempre?verdaderamente tenia miedo

-si no hay nada mas que quieran decir,ahora yo comenzare con la preguntas?-dijo Diana cerrando los ojos,para luego abrirlos y ver a Akko directamente a los ojos-desde cuando?

Akko se asombro por la pregunta pero se dio cuenta que era mejor ser sincera,ya no podria seguir mintiendo

-desde que te fuiste hace unos días-respondio despacio la joven bruja

-entiendo...asi que todo comenzo desde que me fui?decidiste que harias esto desde ese momento?-

-NO!no fue a proposito...no al principio-hablo Akko cabisbaja-fue un accidente y luego...-no sabia como continuar

-fue mi culpa!-hablo gritando Chariot-ocurrieron ciertas cosas un día y luego paso esto-dijo tambien bajando su vista

-expliquese-hablo demandante Diana

-es una larga historia...-

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos

Chariot y Akko le explicaron todo lo que ocurrio desde que se fue y como habían llegado a esta situacion,en todo eso,decidieron ir hacia la habitación de Chariot para que esta le muestre el TE que Croix le había regalado y la carta que recibio luego de lo sucedido en su primera noche con Akko.

-mmhh...ya veo,y luego de eso simplemente continuaron haciendolo-afirmo Diana,recibiendo una confirmacion de Chariot con la cabeza

-Diana,estas enojada?-pregunto Akko mirando tristemente a su novia,ella verdaderamente amaba a Diana,el problema es que tambien sentia algo por Chariot,esta situacion veraderamente la ponia triste

-no estoy enojada,mas bien,me siento un poco decepcionada-dijo Diana,haciendo que Akko la mirara un poco confundida por esa respuesta-debiste haberme dicho lo que sentias por mi,tambien lo sentias por alguien mas,sera que acaso Akko,tu no me amas?-pregunto Diana con cierto temor en su voz

-por supuesto que lo hago!te amo!no se que haria sin ti!es solo que tambien siento algo hacia Chariot,solo que no me di cuenta hasta hace poco...-esto tomo por sorpresa tanto a Diana como a Chariot quien eligio tomar una decision

-Diana,lamento todo esto,todo fue mi culpa,por favor perdoname-dijo la profesora agachando su cabeza en arrepentimiento-yo tambien tengo sentimientos por Akko,y tambien fue mi culpa dejarme llevar por esto,por eso,para preservar la felicidad de Akko y su lugar aquí,me ire de la academia y las dejare tranquilas a ambas...-esa fue la decision de Chariot aun con la cabeza baja frente a Diana

luego de eso,un silencio se mantuvo en el lugar,y nadie espero lo que siguio...

-es suficiente de eso,sensei...-

luego de decir eso,Diana levanto el rostro cabizbajo de Chariot y lo acerco al suyo,juntando sus labios en un beso que comenzo lento pero que rapidamente Diana cambio a uno que denotaba lujuria,empezando a usar su lengua para explorar la boca de la mayor con gran maestria,demas esta decir que este accionar de Diana tomo por sorpresa tanto a Chariot como a Akko que observaba a unos pasos de ahi.

Luego de haberle arrancado unos cuantos gemidos a su sensei,Diana rompio el beso con la mayor,dejando detras un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas que fue desapareciendo a medida que se separaban

-vaya sensei...debo admitir que su boca verdaderamente es deliciosa-dijo la rubia limpiandose los restos de saliva con su manga.

-ah...Diana...qu-que fue eso...?-respondio Chariot casi sin aliento luego de recibir semejante beso por parte de su alumna

-bueno...solo tome una decision...-dijo Diana haciendo una pausa para explicar mejor-Akko dijo que me ama,pero que tambien siente algo hacia usted,yo amo a Akko,y se que usted tambien,si usted se va Akko estaria triste y eso es algo que no puedo aceptar,ademas de que usted es alguien que yo admiro mucho,aunque tal vez no se lo he dicho...por eso y tambien tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia usted,no se si son del todo romanticos,pero creo que entre las tres podriamos averiguarlo,ademas usted verdaderamente es hermosa Chariot-sensei-dijo diana,finalizando con una sonrisa,que termino sonrojando tanto a Akko como a Chariot...

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

si,verdaderamente increible el como llegaron a esa situacion...

Chariot seguia sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que noto la mirada de ciertas personas

-Chariot-sensei?se encuentra bien?-pregunto Akko mirando a su profesora

-eh?ah!si...solo estaba pensando en algo-respondio sonriendole

-me alegra verla así sensei-dijo Diana que se encontraba al lado de Akko-en ese caso...-

luego de decir eso tanto Diana como Akko se abalanzaron sobre su profesora para sorpresa de esta

-pero que..mh!

antes de que la peliroja pudiera hablar,Akko ya había capturado sus labios y usando su lengua,introduciendola en la boca de Chariot,mientras de su otro costado,Diana atacaba la blanca y hermosa piel del cuello de Chariot mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos

-sensei!sus pechos...son hermosos y muy suaves!-decia Diana entre besos sin dejar de atacar el cuello de Chariot,rapidamente la rubia abandono el ahora marcado cuello de la mayor,para atacar uno de los pechos de Chariot con su boca.

Diana succionaba y lamia el rosado boton de esos exuberantes atributos,hasta dejarlo duro,fue en ese momento que aprovecho para chuparlo mas agresivamente y morderlo de vez en cuando,esto hacia que Chariot gimiera en plenos besos con Akko

-no es justo Diana,yo tambien quiero probarlos-sin decir mas Akko ataco el otro pecho de su sensei

-AH!chicas!se siente increible!AH!-tanto Akko como Diana empezaron a morder ligeramente ese manjar del pecho de Chariot mientras succionaban como si fueran a extraer algo,esas mordidas provocaban cierto dolor en la mayor,pero este era superado por el placer,tanto que empezó a sentir su vagina humeda de nuevo y miro a Diana

Diana ya no aguantaba mas tampoco ya que ella aun no ha tenido un orgasmo,al sentir la mirada de su sensei Diana se sonrojo al ver la cara de placer en su rostro,algo que solo aumento la humedad en su intimidad

-Diana...ven aquí...-le dijo Chariot a su rubia alumna

Diana entendio el mensaje así que sin mas,se quito sus muy mojadas bragas y procedio a sentarse en el rostro de la mayor para que esta la ayudara con su humeda vagina,sin mas tardar Chariot comenzo a lamer con gran pasion toda la intimidad de la joven,mientras sus manos atacaban su no tan grande pero aun así bien formado trasero

-AH!sensei!su lengua tambien es increible!continue!-Diana gemia mientras movia sus caderas,aumentando la friccion con la boca de la mayor,mojando con sus fluidos la mayor parte de su rostro.

Akko al ver esto decidió hacer lo mismo con Chariot,y rapidamente ataco la vagina de su profesora,esto tomo un poco por sorpresa a Chariot pero rapidamente esa sorpresa cambio a placer,y quito una de las manos del trasero de Diana para llevarla hasta la cabellera de Akko y empujarla aun mas contra su intimidad

-MH!ah! Akko!mas!chupame mas!-gemia Chariot entre lamida y lamida en la vagina de la rubia

las tres seguian gimiendo como animales en celo,sus cuerpos con una ligera capa de sudor y movimientos lujuriosos con sus cuerpos conectados

-Chariot-sensei!ya casi!siga!siga lamiendo mi sucia vagina!ah!-Diana estaba proxima al orgasmo mientras Chariot continuaba atacando su vagina hasta que se le ocurrio una pequeña travesura

usando la mano en el trasero de la rubia,poco a poco lo fue deslizando hasta estar en medio de las dos nalgas de Diana y en un rápido instante lo inserto en el pequeño agujero-AH!SENSEI!-gemia Diana,esta accion de Chariot lejos de disgustarle le provoco aun mas excitación

así es,Chariot había encontrado el punto de maximo placer de Diana.

Lejos de estar satisfecha con esto,Chariot comenzo a mover su dedo dentro de su alumna mientras mordia el hincado clitoris de la menor,Akko continuaba con su accion oral en la vagina de Chariot,pero al ver como esta movia su mano dentro del trasero de su novia volvio a excitarla,por lo que termino masturbandose usando tres dedos dentro de si misma,lo que provoco que terminara mordiendo tanto la vagina de Chariot como su clitoris

no tardo mucho hasta que las tres terminaron en orgasmos,simultaneos,Diana termino furiosamente en el rostro de Chariot empapandola con los mismos,al sentir ese dulce nectar en su boca,Chariot tambien acabo en el rostro de Akko que al sentir los jugos de su profesora,tambien termino teniendo un orgasmo,con sus fluidos deslizandose por sus muslos y piernas.

Al finalizar,las tres se acomodaron juntas,Akko y Diana a un lado,con Chariot en medio y compartiendo unos ultimos besos y caricias entre ellas,terminaron durmiendose con una sonrisa de satisfaccion total en sus rostros...

 _a la mañana siguiente:_

Chariot abrio los ojos cuando la claridad entro por su ventana,intento levantarse pero vio que no podía ya que un par de pesos encima no la dejaban

fue entonces que recordo todo lo sucedido anoche,desde su encuentro con Diana en el almacen hasta como termino teniendo sexo con sus dos alumnas al mismo tiempo,esto tambien se lo recordo el extraño dolor en sus piernas y el sabor en su boca

-verdaderamente son hermosas ambas-dijo,acariciando el cabello de ambas jovenes desnudas a su lado,viendo la hora,tambien recordo que ese día no habria muchas clases así que decidió darse el lujo de continuar en la cama un tiempo mas,ya hablaria mejor con ambas chicas,pero aun así ya se había dado cuenta de el cariño que sentia por ambas,por lo que empezó a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de esta sensacion de paz y amor que sentia en su corazon...

 **FIN**

 **WOW!**

 **Verdaderamente fue dificil escribir este episodio,ya tenia planeado el final pero fue dificil plasmarlo completo,espero que les haya gustado,alguien se esperaba este final o pensaron que seria diferente?**

 **Bueno,a mi me gusto haber escrito esta historia,al principio solo quería escribir lemon sobre las brujitas,y cuando me di cuenta,ya había hecho toda una trama con los personajes**

 **espero les haya gustado**

 **un review por el final inesperado? xD**


End file.
